The Phantom Of the Opera ReTold
by Kya-16
Summary: You all know the story about the phantom of the opera, but did you really think the story was over? So here's my story, an entirely fresh new version of the phantom retold. So ladies and gentleman, take your seats for the show is about to begin, SasSakGaa
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Phantom Of The Opera Re-Told

Author: Kya-16

Chapter: 1

Summary: You all know the story about the infamous phantom of the opera, but did you honestly think the story was over? So here is my story, an entirely fresh new version of the phantom of the opera re-told. So ladies and gentleman, take your seats for the show is about to begin. SasukeXSakuraXGaara

Cast: The Phantom: Gaara

Christine Daae: Sakura Haruno

Raoul: Sasuke

Madame Giry: Hinata

Carlotta: Temari

Meg: Ino

_This means singing_

**Chapter One**

Sakura quickly fastened the loose threads threatening to snap of her worn out ballet shoes. The silky soft feeling of clouds they used to be, but after years of training in the Opera Populaire with all her sweat and tears pouring down her broken faceher poor shoes have suffered the worse.

"_THIS TROPHY_ _FROM OUR SAVIOURS, FROM THE ENSLAVING FORCE OF ROME!"_

Sakura cringed lifting her small delicate hands to block out the defining noise of Temari's LOUD soprano voice.

"You have two minutes girls, hurry," Ino gave Sakura a funny little smile, "I'd rather give my seat up as lead ballerina than listen to two more minutes of Temari's ear shattering voice." Ino broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Shhh!" but Sakura couldn't stop herself from laughing as well, using one hand to try to cover her mouth while the other fumbled around with her loose corset lace.

They've been together ever since that faithful night when Madame Hinata, Ino's mother, brought Sakura to come live with them in the dormitories of the Opera Populaire after her father died. After that they became best friends, good friends, great friends.

Ino helped Sakura to her feet while they rushed onto the main stage dancing and blending in with their fellow dancers.

"_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!" _

Sakura sang along, blending into the serenity of the girl's chorus.

_"The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our steps on the ground!" _

The men's chorus chimed in after the girls.

Voices from the main left hall filled the stage, "As you can see rehearsals are under way for the new production of Chalumeau's Hannibal which will be preformed later tonight."

" I AM rehearsing, would you not mind waiting a moment?"

" I am sorry conductor Iruka but i do have something important to say.

As you all may have heard rumors of my early retirement I can now safely say that these are all true."

Shocked whispers filled the hall covering every crevice, a few "I KNEW ITS!" As well. The early form of gossip molding into one.

"If Monsieur Kakashi does not own the Opera Populaire anymore then who does?"

"Let me now introduce you to the two brand new owners of the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Tashi and Monsieur Omi."

A soft applause echoed through the stage, "They must be rich!"

"Haha, why thank you, I know I can not wait to see you all perform tonight, especially your star, Miss Temari. And how many seasons did you say she was lead?"

Monsieur Tashi took a hold of Temari's soft hand and placed a small kiss on top, winking when no one looked.

"5 seasons Monsieur." Temari batted her eyelashes the way a wolf would its prey.

"But you see Monsieur, there is a small problem."

"And what is that my lady?"

"I WILL NOT BE SINGING!"

"What! Why not? What should we do?" Both now looking at Kakashi

"Grovel."

"Grovel?"

"Yes, grovel, and if you need me I'll be in Australia. Good day, oh and do try to enjoy your new purchase of the Opera Populaire."

"Wait one moment Monsieur Kakashi, what is it you said you were retiring of?"

"To much stress on the heart. Doctors said it might have turned fatal if I stayed to long in the business. Good day to you gentlemen."

"Wait, Wait Lady Temari! Why I'm sure there must be something for you in act 3, why wasn't it an aria?"

Temari turned around, "An aria?"

"Why yes, and I'm sure you would sing it beautifully."

"Well onlyif you say."

"Is two bars okay Miss Temari?"

"Two bars is fine Monsieur," Omi finished for her.

The soft sound of the orchestra lighted up the room…

_"__Think of me,  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said  
goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try.  
When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart . . ." _

Screams echoed through the room while as if in slow motion a large backdrop came crashing down to the floor cutting Temari's voice off.

"Good God man! Kiba!"

"Monsieur I swear it wasn't my post!" The reckless head of Kiba poked out from above the roof ladders. "It wasn't me, there's no one there Monsieur, and if there is, well it must have been a ghost. Haha."

"I am sorry Miss Temari but these things do happen."

Temari spun around, "For the past three years these things do happen! And until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen!"

With that Temari ran off yelling, "Bring my doggie, I want my doggie! That's it, I'm really leaving!"

"What are we going to do? We can't just refund a full house!"

"Sakura Haruno could sing it, she has been well taught."

(A/N: sorry this chapter really wasn't well written, it's kind of a demo, if i get good reviews i'll continue, if not then the Phanrtom shall die and end the way it was written.)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Phantom Of The Opera Re-Told

Author: Kya-16

Chapter: Author Note

Summary: You all know the story about the infamous phantom of the opera, but did you honestly think the story was over? So here is my story, an entirely fresh new version of the phantom of the opera re-told. So ladies and gentleman, take your seats for the show is about to begin. SasukeXSakuraXGaara

Cast: The Phantom: Gaara

Christine Daae: Sakura Haruno

Raoul: Sasuke

Madame Giry: Hinata

Carlotta: Temari

Meg: Ino

This is really just an author note, sorry but alas no update yet. I really just wanted you all to know who are reading this story that I really am so bad with updating, I mean really bad. I want you all to know that their will be a real update in exactly one week from today right down to the very hour. I am so glad that there are a few readers who enjoy this story. Really all your reviews make me feel so wanted and loved. And to one review, remember, this is m story. The ending might not be exactly what you might have remembered. Or maybe it will, who knows. Just remember, it won't be the same. Most of my stories are basically on hold for the time being so far so a similar note might appear if you read any another of my stories. Thank you all so much for your reviews and support, just one more week, I give you my promise as an author.


End file.
